Silver and Black
by Hazel890
Summary: Just a short fluff ficlet of what I imagine Maria and Robin's wedding would be like. Enjoy!


_Silver_ and **Black**

(Marias POV.)

I looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh Loveday, it's beautiful." I twirled a bit.

Loveday smiled. "Fits you like a glove."

I smiled. It was my long awaited wedding day. Four years to the day I had jumped a cliff to save my beloved moonacre, Robin proposed. We had been courting for three years at that point, and it had taken him long enough. If Loveday had had her way, we would have been married later that month. But Uncle Benjamin had wanted us to wait until I was 20 to marry. And one he's made up his mind, there's no changing it.

So, _finally_ , on the fifth anniversary of the 5000 moon, we would exchange vows.

Ms Heliotrope (who now went by Mrs. Heliotrope, due to the fact that she married Digweed) had come to accept Robin, even going so far as to say he was a decent young man.

Coeur De Noir had turned out to be quite a nice man, even having a sharp sense of

humor.

Loveday and Benjamin had married 4 years ago, and had their child, Benjamin the second to show for it. Loveday was the one who had designed my wedding gown.

It was white silk, and had a flowy skirt that turned into a long train in the back. The bodice was fitted with a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves were made of lace, and clung to my arms.

My hair had been done up into a braided crown, leaving most of it down. The infamous pearls had been woven into the braid.

Loveday, clad in a cobalt blue dress with an open back, stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Mrs. Heliotrope dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Maria my dear, you look so beautiful. Your mother would have been so very proud."

I smiled and gave Mrs. Heliotrope a hug. "Robin will take good care of me."

Mrs. Heliotrope smiled. "He will my dear. He will."

The clock struck the half hour. We started at the noise, and hurried out of the room. A carriage waited out front to bring us to the Amphitheater. Once there, I waited in the passageway behind the Amphitheater. The wedding march began to play.

Loveday took my hand and smiled at me. "Make sure Robin takes good care of you. If he doesn't, let me know and I'll come give him a smack upside the head."

I smiled back at her. "I will Loveday, don't worry." She smiled, and walked towards the altar.

Mrs. Heliotrope kissed my forehead and smiled. "I'm so happy for you." She headed down the aisle after Loveday.

Uncle Benjamin came and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

I took it and nodded. "We shall."

As we walked down the aisle, the citizens of Moonacre valley smiled at us. Everyone was present. The De Noirs, the villagers. But what held my attention was Robin. He'd grown even more handsome over the years (which I hadn't thought possible) and was smiling at me as though I was his whole world.

He was clothed in a deep black suit and his signature bowler hat. Around his wrist her wore-my hair ribbon! He noticed my expression and smirked. Sneaky bird boy.

We reached the altar. Uncle Benjamin turned to me and said "Your father would have been very proud of you." He kissed my cheek. Slightly stunned, I turned to face Robin.

Coeur De Noir (who was officiating the ceremony) winked at me and began the wedding.

I didn't hear a word of what he said. All I could focus on was my Bird Boy's face. I heard his father ask us if we would love each other for the rest of our lives, in sickness and health, 'till death do us part. We both said I do. And then his lips were on mine, and I was Maria De Noir.

"There." Said Robin. "Nothing to be done."

And then we were swept away into a flurry of congratulations and well wishes.

(Third POV.)

Once night had cast her starry cloak over the valley, and the moon shone down upon them, the two newlyweds walked together on the beach.

Neither of them seemed to care that they were ruining their fancy clothes. They walked hand in hand.

Around them, nature seemed to smile. If you listened, you could hear their conversation.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it Robin?"

"Very beautiful Princess." The young man replied, seemingly lost to the converstion, focusing only on the face of he young woman beside him.

"Are you even listening to me?

The young man smiled cockily. "Maybe, maybe not."

She hit him lightly on the arm. He took her arm and wrapped it around his waist, then draped his own arm over her shoulder.

She smiled and blushed slightly as he dropped a kiss on her head.

"Mm. Love you Princess."

"Love you to Bird Boy."

They shared a kiss, and continued on down the beach.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry if the seem a bit OC towards the end, but I really wanted that sappy moment on the beach. As always, any suggestions are welcome, you can leave one in the comments, or feel free to PM me. Warning: if you PM me, it may take a while for me to reply.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and have a lovely day! (or night, it's currently 11:30 where I am.)**

 **Love, Hazel**


End file.
